User talk:Comet888
Welcome! Appearances Template Hi, thank you for your edits to the Wiki, but when adding the Appearances templates, please do so correctly. The entire coding needs to be entered. The template also needs to be placed under the appearances heading, not the end of the article. Thanks! Lady Brasa (talk) 00:42, February 25, 2018 (UTC) I've already messaged you about this, but please copy the entire template when adding a template to a page, and follow the order of the article standards. I am adding a simpler to copy/paste coding to the appearances templates pages to make this easier. Also, if needed, you can reach the article standards pages by clicking on "Community" in the menu bar above, then select "Policies", and then "Article Standards". Thank you. Lady Brasa (talk) 18:12, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Please add complete templates. This is the third time I've attempted to communicate with you. I have also attempted to make it easy for you to add full templates. Next time I will go directly to an admin. Lady Brasa (talk) 01:34, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Adding Appearances Templates Are you asking how to add an Appearances Template to a page? I guess that depends how you edit a page and what browser you use. I use Explorer. In that browser, go to the page you want to edit and press the edit button. For me it goes write to the window to editing page coding directly. You may see little tabs saying "visual" or "source" - use source. In other browsers you may get directed to the "visual editor" right away. If you are in that screen then find the drop down menu and then find "source editor". You want to get to the screen that looks directly at the "source" - the coding. Once you get to that screen, figure out on the page where to appropriately place the 'Appearances' heading. You can refer to the Article Standards page examples. Copy/Paste the template coding onto the page, and then mark 'yes', 'back', or whatever the appearance was on the appropriate episodes. Don't add anything if the subject did not appear in the episode as it will automatically read 'absent'. You can preview the page if you want, and then save it. Hope this answered your question! Lady Brasa (talk) 17:46, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Minor Character Edits Hey again, thanks for using the full templates and applying them in the correct page order. However, I undid/edited some of your recent edits to minor characters. This is because some of them do not have confirmed appearances in the episodes you added. Unfortunately, DreamWorks often reuses background character models and sprinkles them everywhere, so unless the character is specifically named in the episode or in the credits, we can't be sure it is that particular character or just a generic background character. Certainly sightings that might be that particular character can be mentioned in the "Trivia" section. For some examples of what I mean - the model for Sven is also used for Gunnar. The model for Brenda Ingerman is also used for Astrid as a child. If you look at the background characters watching the dragon fights in "Stryke Out", you will see many character models typically used for Berkian people, even at least two "Magnus" models in the same frame. These are just a few examples. Lady Brasa (talk) 14:33, April 1, 2018 (UTC) About the Appearances Templates again ... I see you are adding Appearances templates to some characters. Please make sure to add the entire template as written, not just portions of it. Most of the template pages have coding you can just copy/paste to make it easier. Thanks, Lady Brasa (talk) 23:03, October 25, 2018 (UTC)